


My Way

by Vividly_Violet



Category: Psych
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 08:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20672462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vividly_Violet/pseuds/Vividly_Violet
Summary: "But you've always had your way no matter how much I wish you don't, so why not have your own way eating pineapples as well." The detective held out his hand for Shawn to take."Lassie that's soooo sweet, and it's not just the scent of the pineapples," Spencer beamed.





	My Way

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new in ao3 and writing slash and I'm still getting the hang of this, please be kind?? 😊😅
> 
> Fair warning English is not my native language

“Detective Carlton Lassiter, Santa Barbara Head Detective speaking, who is this?” the Detective answered when his phone rang, an unregistered number displayed on its screen.

  
"Uhh, Detective? This is Gus–"

  
"Guster, I don't remember giving you my phone number."

  
"Uhh yeah, Shawn gave it to me, you know for emergen–"

  
"How the hell did he even– know what? never mind, what does Spencer want this time." Lassiter sighed.

  
"Uhh about that, Shawn's not involve, well he is but this phone call's about him and–"

  
"Just spit it out Guster, I don't have time for this."

  
"Right, right. Can you go check on Shawn?" Gus blurted out, knowing that the Detective was losing his patience.

  
"You want me to what now?"

  
"Look I'm sorry to take some of your time but I'm really worried about Shawn. He hasn't replied to any of my text messages nor has he answered any of my calls."

  
"I'm sure he just forgot to charge his phone or he lost it, knowing him."

  
"I considered that as well." Lassiter imagines Gus nodding his head while he said this, "but its been two days. I can't ask Mr. Spencer, he's out on a fishing trip with some of his former cop buddies and Juliet texted that she's out on sick leave."

  
"Is there any–"

  
"I'll keep him from the precinct for one week if you agree", Gus blurted out, now... now that gave Carlton pause.

  
"Make it a month." he considered.

  
"Two, I can't hold out on Shawn that long."

  
"Fine." the detective finally agreed with a sigh,

  
"But if I end up killing him, you only have yourself to blame."

  
"I wholly accept, detective, have a good day." and with that the call between them ended. Lassiter resigned himself to a headache later on after he finished his shift. Damn it. He looked at his phone and decided to try and call Spencer but as Gus had said it was useless.

  
Later in the afternoon, he found himself seated in his car, park just right across from the laundry mat Spencer calls apartment. What was he doing here? Right, to check on what idiotic situation the idiot has found himself into, again. He sighed again for who knows how many that day before exiting the Crown Vic and made his way to Spencer's place.

  
He was about to knock when he heard someone shout at the end of the door, alarmed, he quickly pulled out his gun and charged the door down.

  
"SBPD, put your hands... up!" he declared as he aimed his gun but slowly trailed off when he saw no one suspicious.

  
"Lassie?"

  
"Spencer? What the hell!?" Lassiter exclaimed when he laid eyes on the psychic who was sat on the floor surrounded with almost two dozen pineapples.

  
"Uhhh shouldn't I be asking that? And did you just kicked down my door? Not cool man."

  
"I, I thought you were being attack, I heard shouting so..."

  
"So you immediately came to my rescue? Awww lassie that so sweet, my prince in shinning armor." coed the younger man.

  
"It's knight in shining armor, and I'm not–"

  
"Meh heard it both ways and you totally are."

  
"and thats not the point, why were you shouting like someone was about to kill you, " Lassiter demand as he holstered his gun, nose wrinkling as the scent of pineapple made itself known. "and whats with all the pineapples?"

  
"Here" Shawn shoved his phone up Lassiters face. A video played as the detective watched cross-eyed. It showed a pineapple on top of a white table, someone's hand clearly visible, female, – judging from how effeminate it was despite not being polished – began to peal off a single small piece from it instead of slicing it. Huhh.

  
"Gus sent it to me, I didn't know it was eaten like that!" he said in distress "I've been eating it wrong, my life has all been a lie." Shawn bemoaned as fell on his knees.

  
"Shawn, Shawn!"

  
"Just leave me to my misery lassiefrass. Go, go and be free from the truth!" Lassiter shook his head at Shawn's dramatic display but a fond smile still made its way to the detectives face.

  
Lassiter knelt in front of the psychic detective, careful not to kneel of the wet drips of pineapple juice on the floor.

  
"Look Shawn, all of this doesn't matter. You can eat it however way you want. You don't have to believe everything you see on the Internet, god knows how many useless stuff are in it. But you've always had your way no matter how much I wish you don't, so why not have your own way eating pineapples as well." The detective held out his hand for Shawn to take.

  
"Lassie that's soooo sweet, and it's not just the scent of the pineapples," Spencer beamed. Carlton blushed before he looked away but he didn't deny it.

  
"and you are right."

  
"Oh am I finally hearing the great Shawn Spencer admitting being wrong?"

  
"Ha! you wish."

  
"What're you going to do with all of this, surely you can't eat it all."

  
"As awesome and delicious pineapples are, your right."

  
"Two for two, How the mighty has fallen." Spencer just rolled his eyes.

  
"C'mon let's make some muffins for the guys at the precinct though I'm not sure if my easy bake oven is clean from the last time I tried making soup in it." this time it was Lassiter who roled his eyes at the ridiculousness of Spencer.

  
"Let's go, mine is perfectly if not rarely used." he offered looking at the cup board for something to place the scattered fruit, Shawn grinning widely behind before he leaned forward breathing behind Carltons ear.

  
"Say, you said I've always had my way, does that mean I could have my way with you?" Shawn whispered and the detective shivered before twirling and catching Spencer in his arms. The psychic stilled in surprise and before he could make any remark Carltons lips were pressed against his.

  
"Do-does that mean yes?" Spencer asked still shock at the sudden turn of events.

  
"Shut up." Lassiter said before he pressed his lips back against the psychic detective. Shawn kissed back humming in agreement as the kiss deepened.

**Author's Note:**

> So this came to me a while back when I was watching a react video of something like how you've been eating some stuff the wrong way. Hope you enjoyed this fic!!


End file.
